galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Femigon
Femigon appeared in the 1972 TV series called Return of Ultraman. By the time Femigon appeared, the world was already clearly having a run of alien invasions, making Femigon‘s appearance significant as she was not connected to an alien, the first time this happened since Alien Nackle had appeared. As Hideki Goh was flying with a fellow MAT member, the other person began acting very strange and Goh had to eject both of them to avoid getting into an accident. Later, while MAT was on a normal patrol, a jet plane suddenly erupted out of the clouds, nearly crashing into them, because someone back at base hadn’t put radar on to keep them alerted. Femigon chose to make her presence known in the middle of the night, attacking an industrial district. The sea dragon unleashed her powerful flames on the surrounding oil tanks, sending pillars of flames shooting high into the night sky. MAT soon arrived to fight the behemoth and gave her everything they had but their assaults did nothing but further anger the sea monster. During the attack, Femigon chose not to fight back and fled. Later, as Go and another MAT member enjoyed the beach, Femigon once again emerged to destroy all in her path with her flames. Go rushed to fight and the rest of MAT soon showed up to battle the sea dragon but this time, she returned fire, sending one of them down. Seeing this, Go transformed into Ultraman Jack and saved them before attacking Femigon, grabbing her by the neck and pummeling her till she threw him overhead. But as the beast charged, Jack sidestepped, sending Femigon crashing into a building. With Femigon down, Jack began throwing punches into her until he was knocked into a natural gas pipeline. As the monster attacked him, he grabbed the gas line and shoved it into her mouth. Choked by the poisonous gas, Femigon retreated and Jack tried to attack, only to be stabbed by her back spines, piercing his durable skin deeply. Jack collapsed wounded and the beast bit down on his head with her strong jaws, his Color Timer blinking. Femigon decided to head back to the sea, Jack following despite his injuries. He grabbed her by the tail and tried to pull her back, but was knocked off. Femigon resumed the fight but Jack caused her to smash her head on a rock, then bashed her head a few times himself. He then grabbed Femigon by her wattles, and tore the fleshy appendages off. As the hurt monster tried to flee, Jack threw the Ultra Bracelet and obliterated the monster. From her body, an orb of light emerged and landed on shore as a young woman, who had somehow been cursed to transform into Femigon. While the girl was unharmed and still very much alive, Femigon was gone for good. She is a giant dinsour like monster with cloven hands and feet, dark blue feathers, an earwig like tail and a rooster like head with a beak, crest and wattle. Powers and Abilities * Flame Radiation: Femigon can breathe a stream of fire from her mouth. ** Femigon Flame (フェミゴンフレイム Femigon Fureimu): In Ultraman Mebius, her fire breath is replaced by fireballs. These are very powerful and can easily knock down opponents. * Eye Darts: Femigon can shoot tiny light red energy darts from her eyes. * Back Spikes: The red spikes on Femigon's back are sharp enough to stab Ultras. * Assimilation: Femigon can find and use the body of a host to hide herself. It seems the host must be female however. Interestingly, any injuries Femigon recieves will replicate themselves on the host, much like the human forms of various Ultras. * Will-O'-The-Wisp Form: To travel large distances in reasonable time, Femigon can transform into a will-o'-the-wisp-like form. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe